


Interrupted

by AquilaCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun in the night is interrupted by a sudden visit from assassin coming from his successful assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long time ago. It was posted on my DevianArt, but I did a little remodeling there and decided to move it here.

“Safety and peace Malik. My task is done; I wish to make a report now.” Rashid came into bureau under the cover of night, his pale clothes smeared with red, blood of his target, and with a feather safely attached to his waist. His steps were heavy from the challenging task he managed to accomplish, but he couldn't see Malik at his desk “Malik?” his gaze shifted to the drapes separating main bureau room form the back room. But before he managed to get close enough to peek through, Malik appeared from the back room with a light pant.

 

“I'm here, no need to fuss. So your mission was a successful one?” Malik was blushing and his robes looked like he put them on a moment ago. As he walked towards Rashid and into the dim light of a candle, he quickly adjusted the sash on his waist so that his robe would fold correctly.

 

“Yes, the target is dead.” Rashid presented the feather, still warm blood on it was clearly visible in the cold. The feather was now on the desk, glimmer of blood clearly visible under the light of the candle; his eyes turned away “No witnesses, no templars, it is done.” quick nod suggested that his task is now done, he reported to Malik and his mission was a complete success.

 

“Good.” Malik took a piece of parchment from the drawer, and the quill and ink, it was his job to create a record of this mission. It was quick and clean so it did not require great deal of summary. The feather was wrapped in parchment, sealed and filed with the rest.

Malik noticed that Rashid was still there, still looking away, trying to look humble in his stay. “Did you need anything else or are you just here to waste my time?”

 

“My apologies, am I interrupting something?” after his words Malik blushed, turning away so Rashid couldn't see.

 

“Nothing important. If there is nothing more you may go now, I have business to attend to.” he walked back behind the drapes while Rashid left bureau still exhausted from his task, but unwilling to impose his presence here.

 

Malik let out silent sigh of relief after closing the drapes behind him. That was the most amiss event he never wanted to experience again. “Well, that was rude of him.” A shadow to Malik’s right spoke with smirk that could be heard in its voice. Malik just faced it with a scowl. With a taunting laugh shade stepped from shadows, closing in on Malik “Should we continue from where we left off?” White hood covering his face, save for lips stretched in a smile.

 

“I told you we can’t be at peace here, Altaïr.” Malik stepped away, adjusting his robes that were still not falling right. “What if he came in here?”

 

“Relax.” He stepped to Malik, standing behind him, stopping him from adjusting his robes. “When was the last time anyone came here uninvited?” his hands were undoing Malik’s sash.

 

“I do not remember inviting you here.” He did not object Altaïr’s presence, but he could not help himself to respond.

 

“I do not remember you minding it.” His lips were on Malik’s neck, making him tilt his head, as his hands were stripping Malik of his robe.

 

“Altaïr, I am serious…” his hand clinging on his hood.

 

“And I do not remember you objecting this.” And they were on the floor - on the pile of pillows Malik used as a personal resting corner – lying on Malik’s robes, which Altaïr managed to get off and throw down. “Would you like me to continue, or would you rather worry yourself with irrelevant questions?” And with a scowl still present on his face, Malik gave in.


End file.
